


Want One (Produce 101 Alt. Universe)

by doyouknowEngrish



Category: Hotshot, NU'EST, Produce 101
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, except for hotshot boys, im sorry, the rest is implied, there is literally only one actual relationship in this, theres too many tags, this is a happy ending to produce 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouknowEngrish/pseuds/doyouknowEngrish
Summary: Happy endings aren't as common as we think, but Seonho is forced to speak his mind during the final elimination of Produce 101 season 2 and surprising announcements are made. Do all 20 boys end up happy or was this just a decision set up for heart break?





	Want One (Produce 101 Alt. Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sad over the P101 results for a while, and if you follow my fan account on instagram you would know, I constantly complain about who I miss, etc. So, this is going to be a prompt about if they had announced that the remaining 9 trainee's were going to debut. I'm kinda biased in the remaining 9, so If I focus on a few more than the others, I apologize.

 BoA looked at the remaining 9 trainee's on stage, watching their downcasted faces and seeing how upset they were. Even the ones who tried to cover it up, specifically Samuel and Jonghyun, were leaving hints of sadness here and there, disguised with a smile. She tried not to smile with all her might, knowing what she was about to announce would change 9 lives, hopefully for the better. "The 9 remaining in front of you are extremely talented boys, and the 11 seated behind me are also." She watched Seonho's eyes flicker behind her, in between two people, and she didn't have to be looking to know which specific two. "I believe this show has been an experience," she started again, "and I thank all 96 boys who stuck with it until the end." She let her gaze travel to the abandoned remaining on the side, some smiling at her like she was their sun, others crying and absentmindedly playing with their fingers in their lap. Feeling bad for those that weren't in the top 20 was an understatement, she wanted to give them everything in the world, but she knew she could only grant those top few with what they wanted. 

"Why is she taking so long to announce this? We all know those are the top 11, why won't she let us go hug them?" Seonho mumbled to no one in particular, looking at Minhyun and Guanlin with pleading eyes. He didn't have to be close to his eldest hyung to know that he was freaking out on the inside, he didn't think he deserved the spot. His best friend was a different story, he was just happy to be up there. 'I'd like to be by their side.' He said inside his head, or at least he thought it was.

BoA's attention was brought back to the 9 in front of her when she heard Seonho's voice say something almost indistinguishable, but working with so many teenagers didn't benefit her hearing for nothing.  "Seonho, please step forward." She watched the boy's gaze snap up to meet her's, making her instantly want to apologize when he came forward with his head down, cowering slightly. "Please, repeat what you said into the microphone." He looked up at her puzzled, not quite understanding what she was talking about. "Where do you want to be right now?" She asked again in a different way, handing off the heavy lunk of medal that seemed to be attached to her hand from sweat.

Seonho let his eyes wander once the microphone was seated comfortably in his hand, catching Youngmin's eyes and watching him give the younger a slight nod and small smile. "I said I'd like to be by their side," he near whispered into the mic, looking up to see if BoA was satisfied, but she clearly wanted an explanation. "All 96 of us worked so hard, so...so hard," he let out a stifled hiccup, regaining his posture after a minute of silently trying to stop tears from falling. "But us 20 got up here together, we worked harder than ever, but in the end it turned into a popularity test." Nothing could be heard except hushed whispers and hard breathing, no one had ever spoken up about how these types of shows were run, and for the first to be a 16 year old; it shocked many to say the least. His body spun around to face the 11 members, locking eyes with his companion through all of this, a sad look grew on his face and he brought the mic back up to his mouth. "I-I can't help that I'm not as attractive as the other 19 up here, but I also can't help how much screen time any of us got. You milked Samuel and Jonghyun for views, then you don't put them in the group? You rarely show Youngmin and Hyeongseop on camera at all, and you expect people to just, know their personalities? I j-just really w-wish you had g-given all of us a c-chance." Seonho managed to stutter out before sobs began to wrack through his body and he slumped, feeling a pair of arms around his middle and standing him back up.

Everyone's attention had been trained on the boy, watching and waiting to see if he would say anything that would piss the producers off. It wasn't like what he had said was wrong, but it was quite a careless decision for an upcoming idol, even if BoA had silently instructed it. The other 76 watched with their breath caught in their throats, and the 8 on the stage in front of the boy stilled and only 1 moved when Seonho near collapsed. It was Jonghyun, of course, who else could it be? This is our nation's leader we're talking about. The one who sacrificed everything for his members, and still became the only one on two different teams not to make it into the top 11. 

Jonghyun turned Seonho around silently, letting Seonho snake his arms around his neck and lifting him up until he wrapped his legs around his waist. Tears collected on the inside of Jonghyun's neck, but right now wasn't a time he could care. He had a bawling boy in his arms and a satisfied-for-no-reason looking woman standing in front of him. Seonho snuggled closer, water continuing to fall from his eyes. He knew his hyung didn't like skinship, so he was thankful that he was initiating it for his dongsaeng, even if he would rather be wrapped around Minhyun or Guanlin.  "Did you get what you wanted?" Jonghyun asked without much force, sounding exhausted. But who wouldn't be from day after day of training and it ending up no where. He took the microphone out of the younger boy's hand and extended his arm, motioning for BoA to take it.

The female representative could only smile sadly at the arm, taking the mic back and raising it to the spot it had been settled moments before the boy. "I deeply apologize for bringing Seonho to the point of tears, but it was for a good cause. I wanted to see how the current maknae of Want One _(I could come up with nothing else, don't judge me)_  would be thinking, and I must say, I'm happy with the outcome." Seonho snapped his head up at the hearing of a new team name, and Sewoon cried out. The other 7 stood there silently, gaping at the woman in front of them. "Wanna One and Want One, the national producers have an odd taste." 

Guanlin and Minhyun stood up in a flash when she announced 'Want One,' the third group being produced out of 'Produce 101.' The two looked at each other and Guanlin could see the tears falling from Minhyun's face, and that was the first time tonight he couldn't hold back. He let out a heart wrenching sob with a smile on his face, turning back to look at his little chick, who had started crying again. His body suddenly overtook his mind and he started stepping down, one of the larger cams focusing on him and his image projected onto one of the big screens at the top of the building. The other one was occupying Minhyun, who was also rushing down the stairs without much thought, he needed to hug his members and his chick. 

BoA looked up at the screens and saw the two boys approaching rather quickly and did nothing to stop them, instead she patted Seonho's shoulder and pointed behind her. Seonho looked and instantly started thrashing about in Jonghyun's arms, forcing him to put him down. Guanlin ran forward first with out stretched arms, placing his hands on Seonho's torso and lifting him up until he was holding the younger in his arms and Seonho's legs now occupied Guanlin's waist instead of Jonghyun's. Minhyun came next, hugging the boy from behind for a second before moving onto his other 3 members, knowing he would have all the time in the world to cuddle the maknae in the future. Minki was the first to jump on him, being the most open to skinship, he wrapped his arms around his middle and began shaking. Dongho reached them next, smiling with silent tears running down his face, and engulfed the other two in a hug, rubbing Minki's back. Jonghyun was the last to reach them, placing one hand on Minhyun's head and the other on Dongho's. Then he started to laugh. Full on, hysterical laugh. And his other 3 team mates joined him. They were gasping by the time they had all calmed down, and no one had seemed to pay them much mind, all too focused on each other. "We made it, even in separate groups... we made it."  Jonghyun let out in a sigh, finally letting a few tears slip past his eyes.

Youngmin and Sewoon looked at each other and let out a whine, crashing into each other's arms and beginning to rock back and forth almost peacefully. As Guanlin and Minhyun reached the center of the stage and weren't stopped, the other 9 trainees sitting down took that as indication that they could get up as well, the next to raise was Jaehwan, running down the stairs as fast as his tiny legs would take him. He sprinted to the two huddled together and pushed himself between them, smiling at the two squishing him in between their embrace. The three + Donghyun had become extremely close after being together for so long, nearly becoming inseparable. Jaehwan was deflated when he found out he wouldn't be debuting with the two, but his spirits had lifted since the announcement. 

Woojin came next, slowly coming up to Hyeongseop and letting the smaller boy collapse in his arms. Woojin had become close with the smaller unexpectedly, and even though he wasn't the one Woojin was closest with, he was still one of the best friends' he'd made on the show. Woojin let Hyeongseop rest his head in the crook of his neck, clinging to his shirt with all his might as if he thought this was just a dream that he was going to wake up from, which seemed likely at this point. Haknyeon walked up behind the two near silently, wrapping a wide arm around them. Hyeongseop looked up and smiled through his tears, knowing some how Haknyeon's mood is never dampered. Woojin smiled as well, resting his head on top of Haknyeon's and letting out a deep sigh and cherishing the moment between the three. 

Samuel looked at his hands, confused as to what was happening. To anyone besides those who really knew him it would look like he was sulking, but he was really trying to figure out what was going on. Daehwi was after Woojin to come down, and he sped as fast as he could do, tripping over his own feet a few times but determined to reach Samuel. Once he arrived he was hesitant as to what to do, the two had gotten closer throughout the show, but he didn't know if they were close enough for Daehwi to be the one comforting him in all this. Samuel looked up from his hands when he saw a pair of shoes stop in front of him, meeting Daehwi's gaze and cracking a smile. He reached out and tugged the boy into a tight hug, closing his eyes and resting his head on Daehwi's shoulder. "I did it," he whispered, "I actually did it." All Daehwi could do was smile and nod his head, bringing his hand up to snake through the boy's hair.

Those remaining out of the top 11 came down and huddled along with the boys. Jisung automatically went over to Daehwi and Samuel, grabbing onto the two and pulling them into his arms. He rubbed their backs and rested his head on top of one of their's, he didn't know which currently, they were hugging so tight they had become a blob. Guanlin and Seonho refused to let go of each other, Seonho leaning down and giving people hugs but never letting his leg's fall from being wrapped tightly around Guanlin's waist. For the first time since the beginning of the show, Guanlin wasn't complaining about skinship or crying, so Seonho was going to glower in it for as long as he could just in case he closed up again, which he didn't think was going to happen. Nu'Est, excluding Aron, stayed where they were, all tightly entangled in each other's embrace. Jonghyun kept them there, and the other 3 stayed put because they knew he needed it right now. 

Daniel and Ong watched all the boys from a far, smiling lightly at them. They held hands openly, a normal level of skinship for the two. They were both so joyed for the two groups, and it kind of felt like they were getting a little longer with their children. Even if the two didn't ask for it, they slowly became the Dad and Appa of 'Produce 101,' not including Jonghyun. Jisung became everyone's Eomma and they were happy. Right now was the first time in a long time that the 20 felt like a family again. 

BoA let the boys cry and hug for about 10 minutes, until it was time to announce what was going to be happening with 'Want One.' "'Want One' is going to become their own promotional group, they'll debut around the same time 'Wanna One' will, which will be in late August if everything goes to schedule. You two groups will do almost everything together, while still maintaining separate schedules, so you 20 better warm up. We're also giving Dongho, Jonghyun, Minki, and Minhyun the chance to exit from the contract and go back to Nu'Est if they'd like." BoA stopped talking then when she felt a stadium full of eyes trained on her, but she stayed focused on Jonghyun.

The Nation's Leader was in a sticky situation. He could exit the contract with the other 3 and continue promoting with Aron in Nu'Est, or they could stay in their groups and promote with 'Wanna One' and 'Want One' for almost two years. Aron had come here today, he had seen him a few times in the audience, and he knew what Aron would want them to do. He stepped away from the bundle of boys, but none of them moved because they knew he would be coming back, and took the microphone from the woman in front of them all. "We would like to continue on with the contract and become part of 'Wanna One' and 'Want One.'" He said before giving the mic back and spinning around. That's when he noticed the eruption of cheers and he was quite taken aback. He had forgotten that there was a whole audience that had been cheering and crying for the last 3 hours with them all. He bowed to thank them and returned back to his spot with his boys, but not before catching Aron's eye in the crowd and smiling down at his grinning face. That's when he knew for sure he had made the right choice.

"And Sungwoon, we're also giving you the chance to break your contract. What would you like to do?" Sungwoon had walked down into the center of the stage earlier, but he had seated himself at the edge in front of Taehyun. When he heard the question his heart stopped, and his eyes darted all over his best friend's face. Taehyun instantly stood up and walked over to him, slotting himself in between his legs and placing both hands on Sungwoon's shoulders. Taehyun looked into Sungwoon's eyes as deep as he could and shook his head, silently telling him to keep the contract like the Nu'Est boys had, and that's when Sungwoon made a decision he wasn't expecting to make for a long, long time. He knew what he was about to do would stir up a bit controversy, but he needed everyone to know how happy he was with the love of his life. _(I literally live for Sungwoon/Taehyun, but this was kinda just a spur of the moment decision because it fit what was happening at the time. I also apologize in advance for what I'm about to make Sungwoon do.)_

Sungwoon looked back at BoA with a placid expression, before letting his signature smile light up his face. "Yes, I'd like to break the contract," left his mouth before Taehyun could stop him, he then turned about around and placed both of his hands on Taehyun's neck, letting his right hand curl up into the tuffs of his hair. He tugged the older boy closer and before Taehyun knew what was happening he felt lips on his own and tears dripping onto his cheeks. Taehyun was angry with him at first, for breaking the contract and kissing him in a place where there were millions of cameras, but he started to feel it melt away when he felt the tears on his cheeks and the screams of hundreds of fans, giving their approval in more ways than one. Sungwoon smiled into the kiss and pulled back, resting his head on Taehyun's right shoulder and whispering a breathy "I love you."

Daniel was grinning up at the screen, which was now focused on Sungwoon and Taehyun. He knew Sungwoon had guts, but he didn't know it went to this extent. Everyone knew the two were seeing each other, that part didn't even need to be said out loud to be known. The first moment he had laid his eyes on them, during their performance, he knew they were together. He's always had a gut feeling for stuff like that, and those two just rang a bell deep inside of him. Glancing over at BoA, he was surprised to find a completely relaxed face, hell, she was even smiling at the two. Even while knowing that it was going to make headlines, she continue to smile.

BoA tried not to spend to much time smiling down at the pair, to say she was proud was a complete understatement, but she knew she would have to talk about it later so she held the support in for now. _(Yeah, I just made BoA a LGBT+ supporter. You're welcome)_ She looked back down at her cards with a short smile, reading over what would be said next. "That's really all there is to discuss," she looked up and her focus landed on Daehwi and Samuel who had detached themselves from each other at some point or another, and them she remembered seeing Seungcheol somewhere in the crowd and figured it would be a good idea to mention him. "The remaining 76 trainees can come up and they will be given a moment to converse with 'Wanna One' and 'Want One,' then the boys will be released to their parents, and Seungcheol is also here for Samuel. If he would like to come up right now, he can. I will excuse myself, congratulations boys."

Samuel's head shot up at the sound of his ex-leader's name, and he was breaking down all over again, which was something they would all be doing after the 76 trainees arrived on stage. His eyes darted over the crowd and eventually landed in the 'family' section, and indeed there he was. Right smack dab in the middle of a bunch of parents, was who helped raise him for 2-3 years. They made eye contact through Samuel's tears and he motioned with his head lightly for Seungcheol to come up on stage. None of the other trainees would bother the two, except Daehwi and maybe Jisung, until they were done having their moment. The leader smiled and nodded, beginning to make his way to the front until he was found climbing up a set of stairs leading up. As soon as he had made it up, the younger boy was rushing towards him and once he reached him they became a tangle of limbs, Seungcheol lifting him up some time or another. The elder lightly tapped his butt and bounced him up at down, something he would always do to make him go to sleep during their trainee days. It made Samuel smile that he remembered that, memories with them are something he had always cherished, and it made him happy to know his hyung was the same way.

Memories are something to cherish, and they would all be doing a lot of it in the next two years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap that's the longest one-shot I've written I believe, and it only took me three hours. The end result was still bullshit, so I hope this made everything a little bit better for you! It did have a bit of an abrupt ending, but I tend to do that often. I felt like the story was complete there. I may make a part two if any of you wanted it, I don't have any ideas for plot but I could probably figure something out. Thank you for reading this piece of trash!  
> Words: 3449  
> Xoxo


End file.
